


One More Chapter

by spae



Series: Dangerous Hobby [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, McGee Ships It, Tibbs/Tommy (Deep Six) - Freeform, Tim gets in way over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Tim tumbles down the rabbit hole and finds himself spoilt for choice with all the tasty fic on offer: Eat Me, Taste Me, Drink Me, Lick Me, Bite Me, Devour Me ...





	One More Chapter

It was pretty late.

Normally he’d be in bed by ten on a ‘school night’ but the pirate-themed stories had taken him past nine o’clock, and after that he’d clicked on the author’s name, where he discovered that TSM4 had been _busy_.

Evidently they’d only been writing under that pseudonym for about three months, but _damn_ they were prolific: nearly a hundred stories graced the archive thanks to TSM4, and although quite a few of them seemed to be very short things called _drabbles_ , there were quite a number of reasonable length stories. 

There were a few movie adaptations, _fusions_ as the site labelled them, with Tibbs and Tommy taking the place of various lead couples; Tim recognised some television shows in there, and there were probably some book adulterations too, judging by the tags: _Harry Potter, Star Trek, Midnight Run, Ocean’s 11, Magnificent Seven_ … even  _Tarzan_ was a 20k fic with a lot of rave reviews, but Tim bypassed it for a more enticing  _Romancing the Stone_ redux and stretched out on his bed, pillows piled high, as he read the tale of the introverted author Thomas, reluctantly thrust into the wild world of tomb raiding and adventure he’d only ever written about, trying to save his kidnapped editor Aimee, unfortunately having to get help from the cranky and manipulative thief Elljay.

Tim was immediately drawn in by the subtle wordplay which edged the two toward a relationship despite their differences, but what really got him was the way he could just _hear_   Tony and Gibbs in his mind. It was uncanny how accurate it was. He’d tried to read some Tommy/Lisa earlier, but TSM4 didn’t write it, and it was just … well, no one got the characterisation of Tony _right_. He was either a complete pig, who changed for love of Lisa, or a sensitive and misunderstood soul who was perfect in himself and _of course_ Lisa loved him … admittedly, Tim hadn’t read much, but he suspected he’d been spoilt by TSM4’s writing.

The only incomplete work was the  _Hijinks and Headslaps_ daily drabble series; it had forty-two ‘chapters’ which were advertised as ‘slices of life from the Naval Criminal Investigation Service’. Tim read the first one, but while it was written for laughs with Tommy playing up and Tibbs slapping him for it, it was pretty average stuff, and Tim had a rather more pressing interest in TSM4’s kinkier tags. Namely, he wanted to know about the _Dad_ and _Pa_ stuff.

Tony had left some pretty damning evidence in Tim’s memory during that weird satellite conversation with Gibbs. He would have liked to pretend he understood all the stuff Tony was saying and got the significance of it, but he’d been trying to focus on his hacking and Tony’s mind was like a forest fire at the best of times. Gibbs had seemed to understand his former agent just fine, finding him amusing; perhaps it was a code that they’d worked out together?

No.

There was no way Gibbs knew about the pirate stuff – why should he know about the other? Tony wasn’t ever going to tell Gibbs about daddy!kink involving his own character … _was he?_

There were no guarantees, this was _Tony_ , after all … anyway, Abby had searched for it too, so McGee clicked the link, absolved of sole guilt.

TSM4 quite liked daddy fic, by the look of it. Tim couldn’t quite ‘get’ it, because Tony was a man, tall and broad, and Gibbs was famously bowled-over by red-headed women; he couldn’t see his boss being all googly-eyed and romantic over _Tony_ , Gibbs was much more likely to slap him upside the head and get in his face and shout him down until Tony stopped being a dick and did as he was told. 

The first story he opened was handily along these lines, because seemingly TSM4 couldn't imagine Tibbs googly-eyed over Tommy either, and while Tim hadn’t known what D/s was before he read it, he felt he got quite an education during that 12k story. He found the whole relationship pretty plausible actually, given the hidden depths Gibbs and Tony's odd work ethic _could_ presage, if one were to speculate, that is.

Tim found himself laughing at the main arc of the story so much he was amazed when he found himself on the verge of tears a couple of times, identifying perhaps a little too strongly with the secretive Tommy, who was only trying to protect his little brother ... but the catharsis came across strongly with Tibbs' violent and wrathful vengeance coming down on those who would hurt those under his protection. It gave him a warm feeling, especially remembering Gibbs' staunch back-up when he'd screwed up himself.

Gibbs _was_ like a Dad, if you weren't looking at him like a sex god - Tim snorted, _evidently_ that wasn't going to be anyone on this site.

Or _Tony_.

He laughed out loud. No. Tony was a prat and an endless wind-up merchant, but he wasn't _gay_. He might be trying to use it to provoke and exasperate, but as Gibbs evidently wasn't fazed by it, it had missed its mark there.

Unless ... unless he was trying to wind _Tim_ up? 

That was entirely more likely; Tony loved messing with Tim.

The _ratbag_.

Anyway, Tim was onto him now, with his pirate parlance and 'Dad' and 'Pa' ...

'Pa' was a little harder to locate, since it wasn't something he could filter for, so Tim was delighted to stumble across _'Oh the Rancher and the Cowman should be friends'_   which evidently stole its title from an _Oklahoma_ song; the story, happily, was neither musical nor a knock-off of that tale, but a more _Brokeback_ -themed tale set in Frontier-times - it was the first story he found with 'Pa' and 'Boy' used interchangeably with the character's names, and this led him on to a _Little House on the Prairie_ -style fic which he bookmarked for later, because actually that was quite long, and Tim fancied that a vampire!Gibbs was going to be hotter. _More interesting._  Fuck.

No, he was _not_ getting turned on by this.

Oh, who was he kidding?

Tim bit his lip. He was knee-deep already, _he_ wasn't gay. He was just _researching_. And in research you always find things you're not prepared for, right? It wasn't going to affect anything, probably. _It's not like anyone needed to know_ , whispered his aberrant conscience.

Tim stopped thinking about it. It took quite an effort, since he was aware he'd chubbed up ... maybe he needed to focus a little more on the more crime-centred stories to get some perspective ...

TSM4 seemed to cater for a wide range of reading pleasure, but their most well-loved stories were the _Caught-out Casefiles_ , (seven fics so far) which were written in a similar style to his own novel. The fanfic author hadn’t actually re-written Tim’s book (Tim was quite pleased by that, he’d seen a few of those in the archive and felt … _narked_ that anyone had the cheek to do it) but had evidently taken the time to come up with their own crime and solution. He respected that.

He couldn’t possibly read all of them tonight, though, it was already eleven-thirty.

He’d just read one more … or maybe two.

He'd see.


End file.
